


Truth and Consequences

by dizzzylu



Series: Mating Games Submissions [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a handful of minutes for Stiles to decide he might not be a clubbing kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Week two's challenge was to pick a prompt from [Texts From Last Night](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/) and write around that. My prompt was _[I'm just gonna go have sex with whom ever is in the men's room](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-49029.html)_.
> 
>  **29 Sept 2013 edit:** It was brought to my attention that perhaps this should include a dubcon warning. As the author, I know the intent of the characters, but since I'm not a triggery person by nature, I'm going to err on the side of caution. If this tag is something you need more information for, I have included a spoilery synopsis in the end notes.

It only takes a handful of minutes for Stiles to decide he might not be a clubbing kind of guy. At least, not when he's playing third wheel to the Scott and Allison show.

"I'm just gonna go have sex with whomever's in the men's room," Stiles yells, right into Scott's ear, but Scott isn't paying attention, giving Stiles a nod and a goofy smile. Then again, he does have Allison wrapped around him. 

The bathroom's quiet is a surprise; with the door shut behind him, Stiles can barely hear the throbbing bass. He heads straight for the sinks, ignoring the shadow of the guy at the urinals. 

He always forgets how clubs aren't conducive to layers. His t-shirt sticks to him in all the wrong places and there's absolutely _nothing_ sexy about upper lip sweat. His cool wet hands are a relief on his face and the back of his neck, even if he feels silly, patting himself down. "Why, I do declare," Stiles mutters, palming his throat.

"I could have you declared," says the body in the shadows. 

"You'd be doing me a favor, buddy."

There's the sound of a zipper, then the guy eases into view, his face revealed in small degrees by the dingy light above the sinks. "It'd be a favor for the rest of us, you mean." Derek's smirk isn't small; Stiles flips him the bird. 

"I'm integral to your success and you know it," Stiles says with a sniff. He studies Derek while Derek washes his hands: tight grey henley, leather jacket, nice jeans, and a pair of black Converse. "Got a hot date?"

"Bonding," Derek says. His face twists into a grimace, but it's there and gone in a blink.

"Here? How can you stand the--" Stiles makes a vague gesture at his head, then winces at Derek's frown.

"Erica wanted to go dancing."

Stiles nods, head ducked to hide his smile. "I bet."

After a long, silent moment where neither one of them makes a move to leave, a raver comes busting through the door, his neon pink hair defying all laws of gravity. He startles at Derek and Stiles, then smirks and rolls his eyes. "Get a room, dudes."

Stiles snorts, but beside him, Derek fidgets. The two of them are closer than usual bathroom etiquette dictates, and if Stiles tipped forward a little, he'd be at the perfect kissing height. Derek would have to duck down, maybe. Steady Stiles with a hand on either side of his face, but...

"C'mon," Stiles murmurs, low enough for only Derek to hear, and tugs him into one of the stalls by his beltloop. 

Derek looks adorably befuddled as Stiles leans in to kiss him, pressing in close. Derek doesn't respond at first, but that's okay. Stiles is too busy getting his palms on Derek's body to care. Even though the henley, Derek is warm, solid. 

Riding the crest of his advantage, Stiles makes quick work of Derek's belt and jeans, until his cock springs free. "Commando? Nice."

"What are you doing?!" Derek hisses, eyes wide, hands clenching and unclenching on Stiles' hips. 

"Not making a liar out of myself," Stiles says, dropping to his knees, and sucks Derek down.

Stiles has done this a few times, mostly with Jake after lacrosse practice, but here works, too. The tile under his knees is familiar, as is the throb in his gut. Derek's uncut, though, thicker than Ian. The foreskin is soft, adding a whole new dimension Stiles wouldn't mind exploring in the future. 

It doesn't take long for Stiles to find a rhythm, and then Stiles takes Derek's dick too far and tries to swallow around him. Derek chokes on the surprise, his grip skidding over Stiles' scalp, until he's coming down Stiles' throat in hot, thick spurts.

"Don't move," Stiles rasps, fumbling with his own jeans. His cock throbs in his hand and he has to rest his forehead against Derek's thigh as he jerks himself off. It only takes a few seconds; he's even polite enough to clean up his come with a handful of toilet paper.

He rises to his feet with a minimum of wobbling. "That? Was awesome," he sing-songs.

Derek grabs him by the biceps, eyebrows drawn into a severe vee. "You are _insane_ ," he growls in the half second before his mouth is on Stiles'. This is kiss is darker, dirtier, like Derek's trying to chase down the taste of himself. Stiles sways when Derek pulls away, lungs burning. 

"But we're totally doing that again, right?" He can't hide his giddy grin.

"Fuck yes," Derek exhales, and drags him out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic starts out with Stiles being the third wheel to Scott/Allison. He ends up in the bathroom of the club they're in to get away from the music and the bodies. While there, he runs into Derek. While they're bantering, a stranger walks in and assumes Derek and Stiles are hooking up. Stiles runs with it, pushing Derek into a stall to suck him off. There is no explicit consent given, but Derek also doesn't say no or give any other indication that he doesn't want it. In fact, at the end of the fic, he agrees with Stiles that this (meaning sex, not necessarily blow jobs in a public bathroom) can and will happen again.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr!](http://dizzzylu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
